The Marauders: Year 7: work not in progress anymore
by throughther00d
Summary: guess what i'm not working on this anymore so your going to have to wait for a new fanfic. yeet - Inkthingy


THE MARAUDERS: A HOGWARTS STORY

Foreword by Sirius Black

The Marauders were a gang of absolutely cool Hogwarts children. All of them were in their seventh year and two of them had Girlfriends (Lily Evans and Narcisse Black).Read on to find a story of all genres, Love, Fantasy and Horror in one story… COOL YO! So… just read, peeps.(By they way the marauders were: James Potter, Sirius Black Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew).

Sirius Black ,Gryffindor house, Hogwarts school in Witchcraft and Wizardry

Chapter 1: Hogwarts 7th year express

The Marauders were all in the same compartment, in the Hogwarts Express, on their way back to school.

Sirius- I wonder what crappy teacher we've got for potions this year…

James- Yeah, I know right! BUT… I CAN'T WAIT FOR QUIDDITCH THIS YEAR!

James pulled out his Golden Snitch and made it hover through the air before catching it.

Remus- Hey, Hey guys: It's gonna be a full moon tonight, so you wanna come the Shrieking Shack with me?

Rest of Marauders- Yeah, OK.

Peter- Guys, we are nearly there!

They looked out of the window and saw Hogwarts Castle in the distance.

James- HaHa, I can't wait to see Snape's face when we beat Slytherin in the cup!

Sirius- Yeah James… I know right!

Suddenly, The compartment door swung open and standing infront of the door was Lily Evans.

Lily- Oh, Hi James! Hi Sirius, Remus! Hi Peter…

James ruffled his hair and pulled out his golden snitch as Lily entered.

James- Hey, Hey, Lily.

Peter- Hahahahaha! So sassy James!

James- Shut up, you div.

Remus- AHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! OH MY GO- OWWWW!

James punched Remus on the nose really hard.

James- THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!

Lily had left the cabin.

Sirius- Narcissa ain't coming…

Remus- But Isn't it pretty dumb to just have your cousin be your girlfriend?

Sirius- Well, it's my choice and her choice. Not yours.

Remus- OK, I can get that.

The Train had stopped at Hogsmeade station.

James- Sirius, can you see that?

Sirius- See what?

James- THAT.

Something was pulling on the coaches to Hogwarts School In Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was some kind of horse, but with no skin and it's organs showing, like some kind of zombie or vampire or even a Dead Hippogriff.

Lucius- I can see it too, James.

James- What? How can you and I see it and not others?

Lucius- THE DARK LORD IS COMING….

James- Say 'at again mate?

Lucius- THE DARK LORD IS COMING…. COMING TO KILL YOUR SON IN THE FUTURE… ONE WILL HAVE TO TO DIE TO KILL THE OTHER… AND BRING PEACE.

James- I 'ave no idea o' what your saying mate. Plus, I don't know if I will have a son or not. Now go get some logic from Professor McGonagall or be stupid the rest of your life. BYE.

James jumped onto the coach and sat down right next to Lupin.

James- Aye Moony, you know who the dark lord is?

Remus- Yeah, he's the most powerful dark wizard ever. He kills muggles and wizards every day. Anyway, How come you ain't know him?

James- …

Remus- You don't pay attention in Defence against the Dark arts, do you James?

James- I DO SOMETIMES!

Remus- What are the properties of a Werewolf?

James- Dunno.

Remus- EXACTLY.

Chapter 2: LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS STARTS

They made their way through the entrance hall at Hogwarts to their dormitories. They told the Fat Lady the new password (Butterbeer Head: Don't ask why). They put their stuff away at the boy's dormitories and went over to the Great Hall for the main feast and the House Sorting ceremony (The Houses are: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). They passed Snape, and Kicked him in the stomach.

Snape- OW! YOU DIRTBAG JAMES!

They roared with laughter.

James- Whaaat? Your big belly hurts now? WELL WE DON'T CARE!

They walked off, laughing non-stop.

Sirius- HA! NICE ONE YOU PULLED OFF, JAMES!

Peter- Yeahhh.. Did you see the way you kicked him?!

James- YEAH! I learnt it from my Dad in the holidays- Moony?

Remus Lupin was flicking through his The Essential Guide To Potion- Making: For 7th Years! Book.

Remus- Erm… What James?

James- DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?!

Remus- See what?

James- DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?!

Remus- SEE WHAT?

James- DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?!

Remus- SHUTTTTTTT UP!

James- Er…. Sorry man!

Remus- Dude, just stop screaming at my face all the time. Keep on doing that n' I'll bite you.

Sirius- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Peter- AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

James- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Remus- Haha… scared you… wait what's wrong with you guys?

James- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- LOOK AT THAT! WHAT'S THAT? JUST FLOATING IN THE HALL?!

Remus- Ohhh… That's a Dementor. They guard Azkaban Prison.

The rest of the Marauders- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Remus- GUYS! THE SORTING'S NEARLY STARTED! GO GO GO!

They ran like a Road Runner all the way to the Gryffindor Table.

Dumbledore- Before I make my speech I shall let the Sorting Begin!

more coming soon...

i suck


End file.
